Fate
by Rebel106
Summary: what happens when bonnie and damon come from the other side but with a big secret. please read and review (republish)


_**Bonnie Bennett**_

I'm happy, really I am I keep on telling myself this over and over again. My parents are both dead now my grams is gone too well she was already gone and I found her but lost her again, what else should I say? I'm sad? But that won't help at all I will just end up crying for the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself. 'Knock, knock' I hear someone knocking at my door, it must be Care and Lena I run to the door and open it for them to come in. "hey Bon" Care says as she hugs me so tight, "we are here for you, you don't have to go anywhere today we can just go shopping…."

"Care!" Elena cuts her off midsentence

"I'm sorry that's just what I would do, if I was heartbroken," she tells us

"It's okay guys, I want to go to class okay I need something to distract me" I say trying to look happy but it wasn't working at all I could feel myself tearing up again. "Let's go guys or will be late for our first lectures," I tell them while walking out the door.

When we walk out my dome room I feel numb and weak, I just feel like going back and crying for the rest of the day. "Sorry about your grams Bon" I hear a familiar voice behind me I turn to see Jeremy standing there with a sad look on his face. I can't deal with everyone feeling sorry for me and looking at me with that pity look.

By the end of the day, I had gotten over 30 apologies and over 50 hugs from people I barely knew. This made me feel weak inside like I couldn't do anything on my own without someone trying to help me.

"Hey Bon need a ride anywhere?" I hear Caroline ask me she's with matt in the parking lot.

"That's alright, Care I think I'm just going to walk around for a while" I really didn't want to be in a car with Caroline and her boyfriend, telling me how sorry she is and that she's going to be there for me every step of the way. Which is sweet and all but I just need some space from everyone.

The air is cold and the sky is dark as night but I keep walking not even paying any attention to where I was walking to. All of a sudden I hear a sound so loud that my ears hurt so badly, by the time I turned to see where the sound was coming from a sharp pain hit me in my back than I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I'm in a room, I don't know where I am its dark but warm, it smelt familiar. The door opened slowly, I pretend to sleep; I don't know why I did that "I know you're awake Little Witch" I hear Damon say to me. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No"

"A truck hit you"

"WHAT?" a truck?

"Next time you walk across the road look both ways" his laughs

"How am I here than?"

"I healed you with my blood, you're welcome" he laughs again I'm getting sick of him laughing at me I just want to hit hm.

"Why did you do that?" I'm pissed and I don't even know why

"I'm not hearing any thank you"

"Thank you? Thank you? For what? Making me drink your blood"

"Whoa Little Witch, what's crawled up your ass?" we haven't spoken in weeks and you want to make fun of me now?

"You should of let me die" I can feel the tears coming down my face, I feel broken and sad.

"Why would you say that Bonnie?" he sounds concern although I don't know why, ever since we came back his has even checked up on me.

"I just don't see any point in living any more, my whole family is dead" my mum, my dad, Grams, and… my son.

"Bonnie I'm…"

I cut him off before he can finish his sentence "I want to die Damon, I want to go to where my grams is to where he is" while I'm talking I do a spell that brings a knife to me. "Bonnie what are you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore Damon" I lift the knife over my head and aim it straight at my heart, before I could even think about piercing the knife through my heart; it's gone from my hand and into Damon's.

"You really think I was going to let you kill yourself!" He yells at me, I look away feeling his anger filling the room and tears filling my eyes. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since we got back from the other side," I tell him still trying to wipe the tears from my eyes

"What the hell! Bonnie, we are back now the other side is gone we have to move on"

"Move on? So you're just going to forget about him? Is that why we haven't even spoken, you want to forget? So that life we had meant nothing to you?"

"I-I didn't say that Bon I would never forget how could I forget? That's all I can think about, I just meant we need to move on it's not healthy" his moving closer towards me, I look up we are inches away from one another. Yet I feel so alone at the moment, "Bon thinking about all of this will bring nothing but sadness and misery for you".

"That's why I was going to make it all go away once and for all"

"But the other side is gone, you don't know where you will end up, if you do this that's it; no more coming back"

"That's what I want Damon, I'm not like you I cant l just turn off my humanity switch and make myself feel better" the tears wont stop flowing down my face, I feel Damon's hand on my face his wiping away my tears. "Bonnie, you know I will have to be dead before I stop protecting you from anyone even yourself, I failed to protect our son I'm not going to lose you to" his serious, his face locked on to mine and that's when I see 'him' in Damon's eyes and I start to cry again. "I forgot how much you two look alike you both have the same eyes" For the first time I Damon cry, he pulls me in for a hug and we stay like that for a long time and at that moment I feel happy and safe in his arms; I forget about everything that I was upset about and just let go of all the grief.

 _ **Damon Salvatore**_

I don't know when I started to walk out side, but I found myself walking through the forest and into the street. For the past few weeks I haven't been myself all I can think about is the other side and my life there with Bonnie. As soon as I say that I see a truck speed past me and down the road, far down the road I see a girl walking across the road not paying any attention to the man in the truck honking his horn and screaming for her to move, before I could do anything the truck slammed right into the poor girl and she went flying, I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. To my surprise it was Bonnie, I quickly bit my wrist and blood started flowing down my hand and I feed her my blood. "Please Bonnie wake up, please be okay'' I kept saying to myself as I took her back to the house.

After getting Bonnie into bed, I go down stairs to make her something to eat when she wakes up. I find some sandwiches and make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I remember from the other that's all she would ate when she was…my phone rings, the caller ID says 'Elena Gilbert' I click ignore I really didn't was to talk to her it hasn't been feeling right with her, ever since I came back. Maybe it's guilt? I go up stairs to find Bonnie awake, but pretending to sleep for some reason. "I know your awake Little Witch"

"How did I get here?" she asks me her voice low almost like a whisper "I carried you"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No"

"A truck hit you"

"WHAT?"

"Next time you walk across the road look both ways" I laugh trying to make her smile, but no luck

"How am I here than?"

"I healed you with my blood, you're welcome" I can't help but laugh again, her face is just so priceless

"Why did you do that?" she looks angry

"I'm not hearing any thank you"

"Thank you? Thank you? For what? Making me drink your blood"

"Whoa Little Witch, what's crawled up your ass?"

"You should of let me die" she's about to cry and I don't know why at this point I'm confused

"Why would you say that Bonnie?"

"I just don't see any point in living any more, my whole family is dead" I'm so shocked I don't know what to say

"Bonnie…"

She cuts me off before I could finish my sentence "I want to die Damon, I want to go to where my grams is" all of a sudden there's a knife in her hand, not really sure how she got but it cant be good. "Bonnie what are you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore, Damon". Is she really about to do what I think she's doing? She lifts the knife and aims it at her heart, as soon as she does that I ran and took the knife off her before she could even move the knife anywhere near her heart.

"You really think I was going to let you off yourself!" I yell at her, was really this upset? "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since we got back from the other side," she says trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

"What the hell! Bonnie, we are back now the other side is gone we have to move on"

"Move on? So you're just going to forget about him?"

"I-I didn't say that Bon I would never forget, I just said we need to move on it's not healthy" I feel so bad that she was feeling torn, I was doing nothing to help her. I moved closer to her "Bon thinking about all of this can bring nothing but sadness and misery for you".

"And that's why I was going to make it all go away once and for all"

"But the other side is gone, you don't know where you will end up, if you do this that's it; no more coming back"

"That's what I want Damon, I'm not like you I cant l just turn off my humanity switch and make myself feel better" she started crying even more and I wiped her tears away "Bonnie, you know I will have to be dead before I stop protecting you from anyone even yourself" I couldn't believe that she was feeling this way and I didn't know. "I forgot how much you two look alike you both have the same eyes" as soon as she said that I couldn't stop myself from falling apart and crying, I missed him too. He was my son, my only son and we lost him; I pulled her into a tight hug I never wanted to let her go.

 _ **Stefan Salvatore**_

I came back from library, doing some research on the other side. It's been a whole month since Damon and Bonnie came back from the other side, although I'm happy that my brother back I can help shake the feeling something bad happened there that has changed him and bonnie. I unlocked the front door and then I hear bonnie crying upstairs; confused I walked up stairs to where the sound was coming from. The sounds where coming from Damon's room I push the door open to find Damon and bonnie in an embrace with Damon facing me, he looked up at me and for the first time I saw my older brother crying I didn't know what to do at that point. What the hell was going on with these two? "Is everything okay?" I asked; them bonnie was shocked as she turned at look at me she immediately wiped her eyes and ran down the stairs "I have to go" she said quickly. "Bonnie wait!" Damon shouted but she was already down the stairs "Damon what's going on?" I turned to my brother blocking his exit.

"Nothing, just leave it alone okay"

"No, something is clearly wrong why is bonnie crying?" I wasn't going to walk away this time I need answers

"It has nothing to do with you little brother so just walk away okay" I didn't know how to tell my brother what happened to me and bonnie on the other side.

"I'm your brother talk to me"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do"

"You said we've been gone for about four months right?"

"Yes"

"Well to Bonnie and I it's been 10 years"

"WHAT! How is that possible?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I spent 10 years on the other side with Bonnie and we made a life there a family" he whispered the last part

" A family? What do you mean?"

"We had a son" a SON! How? You're dead! There were all these questions were rolling around in my head

"How?"

"You just graduated from high Stefan, how do you not know that?" Damon smiled

"You know what I mean, we can't procreate"

"I know that it just happened, I was still a vampire but I could…. I don't know how it worked Stefan all I know is that I had a son who was half vampire half witch"

"So you and Bonnie are together now?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I love her and I can't make her pain go away" I've never seen my brother destroyed it was heart breaking to watch.

"I-I don't.." he cut me off before I could say anything else

"Just forget I said anything, we are back now the other world is gone we have to move on" and than he walked out the house.

 _ **Elena Gilbert**_

What is wrong with him? Was II the reason? What happened on the other side that's changed? This is the third time I've tried calling him, but it keeps going straight to his voice mail. Finally on the four call he picked up the phone " hey I've been calling you all day" I yell through the phone

"I'm sorry I've been busy, have you seen Bonnie?"

"Why do you need Bonnie?" Bonnie? Why is he looking for bonnie?

"I just need to talk to her about something, its no big deal"

"I haven't seen her since this morning, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Elena, ill see you tonight okay" than he hanged up on me before I could even say another word. It hurts that we don't talk like we used to before he left. I miss the old Damon, my Damon.

 _ **Bonnie Bennett**_

Being back has been so hard; everything looks the same yet so different, the only people that we saw were died. I had everything I wanted and more on the other side and now I had nothing, not even Damon. Standing in front of Gram's gravestone it just doesn't seem real she's not dead she's not! "Bonnie! Bonnie!" I hear Damon, and all want to do is run up to him and kiss him and let him hold me like we used to do, but I fight the urge to do so. "What do you want Damon?" I wasn't in the mood for another speech about 'moving on'. "Are you okay?" I didn't reply

"So you're not talking to me? Bon I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this past few weeks; I just…. I don't know what's I'm suppose to do here" his right next to me now. I can feel his breath on my neck, which just makes the urge to kiss him even more. "Remember what he said to us before…. this" I pointed at everything "happened?". He pulled me in closer to his chest and kissed the top of me head "he said he wanted us to meet his new girlfriend" he laughed at the memory of our son, I couldn't help but smiled; Stefan Bennett Salvatore was the most adventurous little 7 year old ever; having a girlfriend at the age of 7 was just the tip of the ice burg he followed after his father when it came to getting into trouble and getting out well he got that from me. Having magic and vamp speed was just asking for trouble. "How did we just lose him like that? He was in my hands we were putting him to bed" I couldn't take it anymore, being back here not being able to see my son or grams; I've had enough and I am going to fix everything. I start walking away from Damon, going back to town to find a way back to the other side.

"Bon where are you going?"

"To find a way back to my son" Damon was in front of me within seconds with a look of worry and anger

"I'm not going to kill myself Damon" I rounded my eyes at him

" And how are you going to do that? The other side is gone and there is no way to get to the place we were without it" he looked at me for answer but I didn't have one, I was just so tired to doing nothing to help mu son. "I will find a way, I don't care how long it will take me to do it or what I have to do; I will find a way back". He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and before I could say anything he his lips were on my lips and everything that was running through my head was gone.

 _ **Damon Salvatore**_

I didn't know what else to do to calm her down so I kissed her, hoping it would slow her down for even just a moment. I just wanted her to know I had her back I was with her. "I'm with you Bon, I'm with you" I told her a few moments later after we parted. Oh how I missed her kiss, we have to find a way back to our son because I can't take to see her like this anymore. She looked up at me and asked me "how are we going to start? And how are you going to tell your brother? Or Elena?" she said the last part in a whisper. "I don't know yet," I said honestly, I'm hoping Stefan would understand but explaining this to Elena? That's a whole other story together. I felt guilty that she was here waiting for me and trying so hard to get me back and there I was already moved on and with her best friend of all people!


End file.
